


Kiss it better

by mintchocthusiast (hwanghyunjin03)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mention of fight, mention of bruises cuts and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin03/pseuds/mintchocthusiast
Summary: It was late at night when a guest showed up unannounced at Seungmin's apartment. A guest that he would never get tired of, yet sometimes still gave him a shock with his appearance.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic this afternoon, and inspired by SKZ's B Me trailer! I experimented with something so I hope the outcome doesn't come out that bad lol enjoy

When Hyunjin showed up in front of Seungmin's door late at night, Seungmin didn't expect to see him in the state that he witnessed sometimes. 

A sharp breath was drawn by Seungmin upon laying his eyes on the figure standing at the door. His eyes grew in shock. He'd seen it a lot, yet he couldn't get used to it. _Not ever._

"Hi," Hyunjin greeted, a weak smile pulled at the corner of his lips before he winced.

Seungmin knitted his eyebrows, his eyes were fiery, his teeth were gritted. Angry was an _understatement_ , he was furious.

"Don't you dare _hi_ me right now. How many times do I have to tell you not to get into fights?" Seungmin's voice was stern, yet it layered with softness. His eyes quickly studied Hyunjin's face. His infuriated expression was gone as fast as lightning and replaced with worry.

Something Hyunjin adored about Seungmin was that once he cared, he cared for it _deeply_.

His left eye was bruised slightly. The corner of his lips bled. There was a fresh cut on his left cheek. On his nose bridge was a cut that hadn't fully healed. There were a few scratches here and there. His blond hair that tied into a small ponytail was completely messy.

Seungmin's eyes traveled down to his clothes. Hyunjin was still wearing the same clothes he wore to the college this morning; a white long-sleeve shirt beneath a black tee. There were specks of dirt and stains everywhere on the shirt. He grabbed his hand and took a look at his knuckle. The bruise on it was almost turning a dark purple.

"Are you gonna let me stand here for the rest of the night, or what?" Hyunjin asked, lips pouting slightly because Seungmin hadn't invited him in. A small chuckle escaped his mouth when Seungmin begrudgingly grunted and opened the door wide to let Hyunjin walking through.

Closing the door behind him, Seungmin told him, "Go and wait in the kitchen." It sounded a lot more like an order, Hyunjin obeyed nonetheless, making his way to the kitchen. He wasn't a stranger to Seungmin's apartment because he'd been coming over more than he could count with his fingers and toes combined. Taking a seat on the stool at the kitchen's counter, Hyunjin patiently waited.

Seungmin returned with a set of fresh clothes in his hand while holding some kind of box on another hand. Hyunjin soon realized that it was an emergency kit box when Seungmin put it on the counter. Seungmin handed him the clothes, telling him to change into it.

"Here? Right in front of you?" Hyunjin meant to tease Seungmin, but the reply he got in return wasn't what he expected.

"Sure. Why not? Not like I haven't seen your naked body," Seungmin said so nonchalantly that caused Hyunjin to splutter, choking on air. His eyes went wide, startled. Seungmin broke into a triumph smirk watching Hyunjin turn dark crimson. "You still remember where the bathroom is, right? So, make your choice."

Hyunjin ended up changing in the bathroom just because he was a bit too embarrassed about stripping his clothes off just like that in front of Seungmin. He also took a shower while he was in there, not wanting to smell terrible.

"Sit," Seungmin told him the moment he stepped out of the bathroom, seating himself down on the stool in front of Seungmin without a word, fingers fiddling with each other. 

Standing by the counter, Seungmin held onto Hyunjin's shoulders and swiftly twirled him around facing him. Holding Hyunjin's chin between the tips of his fingers, Seungmin carefully inspected the bruises and cuts, so that he could decide which ointments he should use.

Gently and carefully, Seungmin started with dabbing antiseptic and then followed by gingerly applying the ointments. He was being so gentle that Hyunjin nearly didn't wince in pain at all until,

"Ow!" Hyunjin whimpered when Seungmin placed the bandaid on his cheek with a bit too much force. "That hurts," he whined, lips forming a sulky pout.

Seungmin shrugged nonchalantly. "Nobody told you to get into fights, so, you deserved it."

Still sulking, his lips jutted out even further and Seungmin ignored him as he moved to apply the ointments on the corner of his lips. It didn’t look that terrible now that the blood was gone. He thought Hyunjin probably got punched there. 

"And done," Seungmin announced, looking satisfied with his minor treatment. He began to put everything back into the emergency kit box.

"Can you kiss it better?" Hyunjin asked, half whispering. When Seungmin turned to him after he finished keeping everything in order, Hyunjin blinked cutely at him.

"Will you stop getting into fights if I kiss it better?" Seungmin asked in return, raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

No answer. Hyunjin pressed his lips into a thin line, and Seungmin knew that he couldn't. 

He hated it every time Hyunjin got into fights. He hated to see Hyunjin covered with bruises, cuts, and sometimes blood on his face, his knuckles, and sometimes a part of his body. He hated that he had no power in stopping Hyunjin from fighting.

“I’m worried about you,” Seungmin whispered, but Hyunjin’s ears managed to catch it.

Hyunjin gave it a thought and eventually, he looked at Seungmin in the eyes. "I can try doing it less. The fighting," he said slowly, but confident. It was a promise that he thought he could keep.

Seungmin's eyes grew wide, biting back a smile that was growing on his face. He was hopeful. "Will you really?"

A small smile pulled up on Hyunjin's lips as he nodded twice. "I'll try."

A radiant smile made its way on Seungmin’s face. True to his word, Seungmin leaned down and placed a kiss on Hyunjin’s nose bridge.

Then, followed by a kiss on his left eye.

A kiss on his cheek.

Last but not least, a kiss at the corner of his lips.

“Thank you,” Seungmin muttered, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s shoulder blades and pulling him close in his arms. 

Hyunjin was warm, and he loved it.

Hyunjin nuzzled his face on Seungmin's chest and slid his arms around his waist, tightening his grip in return. Seungmin smelled like baby milk lotion, a product that Hyunjin knew Seungmin liked to use. They stayed unmoving in silence for a while. 

"Seungmin." Hyunjin's voice was muffled when he called him.

"Yeah?"

Hyunjin positioned his head, pressing the side of his face on Seungmin's chest, listening to the erratic beating heart. His lips curled into a small smile, pleased to know that he caused it. "Thank you," he said in a soft voice.

Seungmin giggled softly and Hyunjin could feel his body vibrating. "For what?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Hyunjin breathed in and out. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to the guy in his arms. 

"For being there for me when I truly need it. For not asking questions whenever I come to you with bruises and all. For treating my bruises and cuts gently. For being patient with me though I'm annoying most of the time." Hyunjin let out a soft laugh. "For being my sunshine. For making me happy. For caring for me. For being my boyfriend though I'm not a good person."

Seungmin leaned away, making Hyunjin crane his head up, and their gaze met. "Hey, you're a good person. You're just in a bad situation. There's a difference."

Hyunjin bit back a wider smile, but not because he wanted to hold it, it was more like the bruise on the corner of his mouth was hurting. "Thank you for everything," he whispered. "And I love you." 

Seungmin's lips stretch into a dazzling smile. "I love you too."

"Seungmin. Can I kiss you?" Hyunjin asked, giving him a pair of puppy eyes.

Seungmin snorted, amused. "I feel like I have to agree once you give me those eyes."

"I'm irresistible, right?" Hyunjin winked.

Seungmin brought his hands up and found his cheekbones, careful not to graze the scratches area, then weaving his hands through his hair. Grinning from ear to ear, he whispered, "Yeah, you are."

Seungmin leaned in and his eyes fluttered close as he swiftly captured Hyunjin's soft lips on his own. He kissed Hyunjin gently, carefully, delicately pressing lips to lips. It tingled each time their lips touched. It was warm, addictive and he couldn’t stop wanting it more and more. The back of his mind was still mindful of the bruise near the corner of Hyunjin’s lips. He didn’t want to cause Hyunjin more pain. 

In a split second, Hyunjin took charge, standing up and pressing their bodies closed. He kissed Seungmin more urgently as if nothing else mattered at the moment.

The lack of air and the overflowing taste of Hyunjin’s mouth made Seungmin dizzy. His stomach churned as if his inside was flipped upside down. He liked it a little too much at this point.

Seungmin yelped when Hyunjin lifted him up on the counter. Hyunjin’s lips didn’t leave his, not even for a second. Seungmin’s hands naturally rested on Hyunjin’s waist. They fitted perfectly there, and Seungmin had always known. Hyunjin’s hands made their way up to his cheeks, and then one hand traveled up to his hair while another slid along his shoulder blade. Seungmin's grip on Hyunjin's shirt tightened as Hyunjin deepened their kiss. 

His lips were burning. 

His touch was blazing.

And then, he heard a wince.

"Hyunjin." Seungmin breathlessly pulled away first, his voice was heavy and breathy. Their flushed faces were so close to the point of touching. Their warm breaths tickled on each other’s faces. "You're still hurting." His lips brushed lightly against Hyunjin's as he spoke, and the sensation gave him a shudder. 

"I don't care." Hyunjin connected their lips again and then broke it. "I just want to kiss you," he muttered, and again, their lips hastily met.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> tbh I didn't even know what was I doing with the kiss scene lmao
> 
> I'll leave this here: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/mintchocthusiast)


End file.
